Kranz Maduke
Kranz Maduke (クランツ＝マドゥーク Kurantsu Mado~ūku) is Number IV of the Chronos Numbers. Appearance Kranz wears a helmet that conceals his eyes and head. He has blond hair as shown when Jenos cuts his helmet off. His number is located on the left eye of the helmet. He wears the chronos uniform, a black suit, purple dress shirt and a black and yellow tie. Personality Kranz is a silent yet deadly man. He is extremely violent and has been described so by several fellow Numbers. Train Heartnet noted that once he has a mission, he is hellbent on completing it, regardless of the consequences. He and partner Baldorias S. Fanghini will even destroy entire towns without a second thought in order to assassinate their targets. Baldor is perhaps the only person close to Kranz. In the Manga, he is fanatically loyal to Chronos while in the anime he defects and betrays Chronos. History Kranz, was raised as an assassin for Chronos from birth and like Baldorias, is extremely violent. Since losing his eyesight in a battle several years ago, he wears a helmet that conceals his eyes, but because he believes that he exists solely to fight, he has developed combat techniques based on sensing sound and movement. Plot Manga Summary After Chronos receives information that several members of the Apostles of the Star are in Stock Town, Kranz and partner Baldor go there without receiving any authorization to do so. No. X Lin Xiao Li voices his concerns about this to No. II Belze Rochefort, who admits that he never gave them orders to go to Stock Town and that they will stop at nothing to complete their mission. Kranz and Baldor get info from one of the Chronos Erasers about Kyoko Kirisaki and a child resembling Train Heartnet entering a hotel together. They unceremoniously break down the entrance to the hotel room where Train, Sven Vollfied, Eve, and Kyoko are currently situated. They learn that the child really is Black Cat and that Kyoko's apparently turned over a new leaf. However, this doesn't phase either Number and they are eager to continue to fight and eventually kill both Train and Kyoko. Kranz manages to land a nearly fatal wound on Train's neck, barely missing his carotid artery. The blind man warns him about his younger, weaker body and notes that his too-small hands could be permanently ruined. Eve intervenes and hurls him into a nearby cafe/restaurant. He pulls himself out of the wreckage a few minutes afterward, ready to continue the battle. Kyoko, who has stayed out of the fight thanks to her promise to Train, is angered and rushes forward to attack him. At the last minute, she remembers her promise and stops right in front of him. Kranz scoffs at the student's now chipper demeanor and plans to kill her, but Train jumps in to rescue her. He shoots multiple bullets that Kranz dodges and destroys easily. However, one bullet freezes his Mars weapon, rendering it far less efficient. At that point, Jenos Hazard arrives and stops the fight. He tells Kranz and Baldorias that Belze has ordered them to stop their unauthorized actions and return to headquarters immediately. While the Sweepers battle the Apostles of the Star at Creed Diskenth's final hideout on an island in Adonia Sea, Kranz secretly enters the territory with the other Numbers. At the end of all of the battles, Jenos wryly notes to Train that Kranz and Baldor's overenthusiasm for the fight might have allowed some of the Apostles' leaders to escape. Anime Summary Kranz plays a very small role in the anime series showing up during the attack on Kraken Island. Later on he, along with Emilio and Baldor defect from Chronos with Mason. They attempt to merge the bio-weapon, Eve, with a machine called Eden so that they may remake Earth. Kranz battles Jenos and has his mask cut off, but his face isn't shown. However, they are defeated when their connection to Eden is disrupted. Equipment and Abilities Mars: Kranz' weapon is an Orichalcum knife named "Mars", which is able to vibrate at a high frequency, allowing it to easily cut steel. Relationships Trivia *He is one of the few known numbers to have been raised by Chronos. *Kranz is the only number with a disability. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Chronos Category:Chronos Number Category:Zero Numbers Category:Orichalcum Weapon Wielder Category:Martial Artist Category:Criminals Category:Active Category:Deceased